Bromas imposibles
by MariaPotterWood
Summary: Kogure quiere gastarle una broma a Kido, ¿lo conseguira? *no es yaoi, mal pensados*
1. Primera broma prologo

**POV Kogure**

Hola soy Kogure y hoy voy a intentar un reto.

Un reto que muchos consideraran imposible y es el único que falta para completar mi lista: Ridiculizar al genio de la estrategia. No les estoy tomando el pelo, de verdad. Lo unico que me pregunto es...

¿QUÉ BROMA LE PUEDO GASTAR? Él se rídiculiza a sí mismo asiendo cosplay de Superman...

Estuve pensando decirle que Haruna estaba saliendo con Tachimukai, pero eso podría salírseme de las manos.

**1º intento:**

Voy a pintarle a Kido las gafas, me han dicho que es casi imposible quitárselas pero no creo que sea tan difícil ¿no? Ya he planeado un plan con las personas que estan dispuestas a ayudarme; aunque me ayuden porque les estuve persiguiendo por media hora.

**FIN del POV Kogure**

-Ahora que me estoy dando cuenta es muy raro que Kogure -dice Kido, el genio de la estrategia- no haya gastado ninguna broma estos días… esto no me huele bien

-No desconfies de él -dice Hiroto, el unico capaz de defender a Kogure aparte de Haruna- quizas vio que no le hacia gracia a nadie que le fastidiara

-Sí, deben de ser cosas mías

-¡VAMOS A JUGAR FUTBOL! –grita el energético capitán

-HAI! –Responden todos, aunque Kido muy pensativo estaba observando todo para ver si veía a Kogure.-

-Ushishishi –se escucha una extraña risa de entre las profundidades de un casillero.-

Mientras estaban entrenando, a Fuyuka se le cayó una bebida en la capa de Kido por "accidente" y Kido tuvo que ir a su almacén de capas a cambiarla, se quitó las gafas y la dejó en su mesa de estudio.

Kogure entró silenciosamente a su habitación y le quitó las gafas para pintarlas. Cuando Kido salió y no encontró las gafas fue a buscarlas.

-Es extraño creí haber dejado mis gafas en la mesa de mi habitación-murmura Kido-, algo está sucediendo y no es nada bueno…

**POV Kogure**

No pensé que lo coneguiría, pero he logrado lo imposible: tocar las gafas de Kido.

Esta será una gran broma a prueba de fallas.- Ushishishi

**Fin del POV Kogure**

**POV Kido**

-¿Kido, que haces tan distraído? –Me pregunta Kazemaru, ya que todo el equipo exepto Tsunami que estaba surfeando, Kogure y yo, estaban viendo la película favorita de Endo-

-Oh nada, es que no consigo mis gafas…

-Te ayudamos! –me dice Endo levantándose del sofá en donde estaba viendo Toy Story 3 por décima cuarta vez y dejando al resto del equipo más tranquilos ya que dejarían de ver esa película- Así las encontraremos más rápido

-No, no importa Endo –le digo, ya que me gusta ver los demás del equipo viendo la película que alquilaron como hacen cada fin de semana, creo que el próximo fin de semana me toca ¿Cuál elegiré? quizas alquile otra vez superman- Sé que es tu película favorita y cuanto te molesta perdértela

-Está bien…-empieza a decir Endo, pero un grito de entre el equipo hace que deje su frase a medias-

-No! –grita Goenji- no Kido, vamos a buscar tus gafas, por favor

Al final nos fuimos a buscar las gafas, juntos y cuando la encontramos estaban en el lugar donde deberían haber estado al principio.

-Qué raro… están manchadas… si me las hubiera puesto me hubiera dejado dos círculos azules –es algo extraño, mis gafas estaban recién lavadas-, esto solo puede ser obra de…

**Fin del POV Kido**

**POV Kogure **

Uh! Kido se habrá molestado… seguro, por suerte me encontré con esta montañita en medio de la nada y me traje mis binoculares nadie gana al gran Kogure! El maestro de las bromas Ushishishi -me pongo los binoculares apuntando hacía los entrenamientos, pero siento que alguien esta detras mio, debe ser mi imaginación-

-Kogure...-esa voz, me ha descubierto, estoy muerto, MUERTO- ¿Qué has hecho?

-N-nada K-Kido p-perdóname – ¡Me va a matar…!-

**Fin de POV Kogure**

Al día siguiente los integrantes del equipo solo pudieron ver a Kogure con una cara manchada de azul y nadie sabe porque, pero Kogure estuvo todo el día diciendo que se vengaría.

"Algún día le haré una broma a Kido" Esa fue la promesa que se juró Kogure en su corazón

* * *

><p><strong>Esta historia fue creada en clase, aunque no era un día normal ya que estabamos celebrando al Santo patron del colegio, y estabamos tomando chocolate *¬*<strong>

**¿Les ha gustado? ¿SI? ¿NO? Pues díganlo por reviews ¡PERO ENVIEN REVIEWS!**

**Si se aceptan hasta los que no tienen cuenta en Fanfiction! Ni correo electronico! Que es muy fácil y divertido! Este es el camino:**

**Reviews**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. segunda broma

**POV Kogure**

Hola soy Kogure (otra vez) sé que debí haberme dado por vencido antes, pero después de la venganza de Kido no puedo dejar que mi reputación se vaya.

-¿Ponerle picante en la comida? No demasiado sencillo… ¿Ponerle chicle en el pelo? Predecible…-me encuentro ahora paseando por los pasillos del albergue de Inazuma Japan, en estos momentos todos están preparando las maletas porque ya le hemos ganado al Congo y nos volvemos, el capitán se fue al aeropuerto a despedir a su abuelo y a Rococo. ¿Qué que estoy asiendo yo? escribiendo y tachando la posible broma.- ¿Mancharle las capas? ¡Pero si ya con eso se ridiculiza a sí mismo!

-¿Kogure? ¿Qué estas haciendo…? –levanto la cabeza y allí se encontraba… Fudo Akio, amigo de Kido desde el partido final, seguro que no me ayudaría si le pidiera que me ayudara en la…

-…broma -no se ni porque se lo explique, pero algo en él me decía que tenía que hacerlo-

-Entiendo, ¿quieres hacer le una broma a Kido? –Me limito a asentir- ¿Y no se te ocurrió preguntarle a las personas más cercanas a él que era lo que más le molestaba? –No había pensado en eso, quizás hallan más personas que me puedan ayudar- Sí quieres te digo que una buena forma sería…-me contó su plan, no puedo esperar a ponerlo en practica "esta misma noche" como había dicho Fudo-sensei, será mi nuevo sensei después de la gran idea que me ha dado

**Fin POV Kogure**

Por la noche, después de los entrenamientos Kogure entró a la habitación de Kido. Iba a hacer la broma que le dijo Fudo, el segundo mejor estratega que por algo sería ¿no? Su plan consistía en entrar a la habitación de Kido y ponerle unas ranas en la almohada "Pan comido" ¿no? Pues eso no es lo que dice Kogure en estos momentos

**POV Kogure**

-No me puedo creer que haya terminado así…-me decía para mis adentros, en ese momento se encontraba debajo de la cama de Kido, mientras, el anterior mencionado había entrado a su habitación para buscar la ropa e ir a bañarse ya que, al día siguiente tomarían el vuelo para volver a Japón. En ese momento la rana que Kogure tenía en sus manos se escapó- ¡Oh no! Fifí, vuelve, Fifí –Mi rana favorita y mi mascota más leal se me escapó de las manos, justo cuando Kido pasaba por delante

-¡KOGURE! –Se escucho en todo el albergue. La voz de Kido, mi mayor pesadilla, el hombre al que más le temo en el mundo se encontraba delante de la cama en donde yo me encontraba, con los brazos en jarras esperando a que yo saliera de allí. Salí y me o encontré, el hombre con la bestia. Por si no lo saben, la bestia es el en estos momentos

-Lo lamento Kido, Gomen, Gomen, no lo volveré a hacer, Gomenasai –Salgo de la habitación asiendo un monton de reverencias, a penas pongo un pie fuera salgo corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, doblo esquinas, derrapo en una parte. ¡ME ESTA SIGUIENDO! ¿Dónde esta Haruna cuando más la necesito? Oh! Santos del día de los Inocentes! Sálvenme de esta! –KIDO PERDONAME! –y al fin la encuentro, mi salvación, la única forma de salir vivo de esta ¿Haruna? No, ¡la ventana! –Ushishishi –me rio mientras salto por la ventana, la cara de Kido es un poema y yo me estoy riendo en estos momentos de su cara… Espera un momento ¡¿DE QUE PISO ES ESTA VENTANA?- NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me encuentro en estos momentos en mi cama… según el medico me he roto la tibia y un brazo, Endo se hecho a llorar porque pensó que no podría jugar más al fútbol a lo que le tuvieron que explicar cuando se tranquilizó que eso no era cierto, y luego él se alegró y me dijo que me recuperara pronto. Luego me dejaron solo, en la inmensidad de mi habitación, por suerte pudieron hacer que el vuelo lo pusieran para cuando estuviera mejor de la pierna; pero todo gracias a la persuasión de Kido y a los contactos de Toko. Y yo sigo sin poder hacer mi broma. ¡NO ES JUSTO!

Es por la noche y yo estoy solo en mi habitación, no me había fijado en lo atemorizante que es este lugar hasta este momento…

Escucho el ruido de la puerta, tengo miedo, me escondo debajo de las sabanas… tengo ganas de ir al baño pero no pienso salir con las muletas ¡¿y si me encuentro un monstruo en las escaleras y no puedo salir corriendo? No, no, no, no pienso morir a manos de un monstruo sanguinario.

-Uuuuuh uuuuh -¿Qué es eso? ¡Un monstruo a entrado a mi habitación!-

-¡Muestrate! –¡Pero que digo! No lo quiero ver ¿y si le falta un ojo? ¿Y si no tiene boca?

-Uuuuh Uuuuh! –hay no! ¿Y si me come? Me tapo más con la manta y algo sale de debajo de mi cama

-! –¿Espera eso es?- ¿Eh? ¿Kido? –me encuentro con Kido, frente a frente como antes en estos momentos esta raro esta… ¿vestido de rana?

-Jajajajajajaja! Debiste ver tu cara –escucho voces desde la puerta, son todos en el equipo ¡oh por Kami! ¡ME ESTAN GRABANDO!

-Sabíamos que estabas intentando hacerme una broma –me dice Kido.- por eso, pedí ayuda a todo el equipo para ver si aprendías la lección

-JAMAS!

-Pues en ese caso este video se lo mostraremos a todo tu equipo de fútbol –todos se van dejándome sin habla, no creí que me harían esto ¡A MI! A su integrante más pequeño y tierno!

_¡He que el más pequeño soy yo!_

_¡Toramaru! Ya te he dicho que no te metas en mis pensamientos y reflexiones! –_Vale, creo que ya me estoy volviendo loco-

**Fin del POV Kogure**

Al día siguiente todos volvieron a Japón, y los compañeros del colegio de Kogure se rieron de él. Él lo único que pudo hacer fue jurarse a sí mismo…

"Algún día conseguiré gastarte una broma, Kido ¡Algún día!"

Y eso fue lo que hizó…

_**...10 años después**_

* * *

><p><strong>Vale, el próximo capitulo será el último o eso creo… No lo sé depende de como vayan los reviews y esto va para alguien en especial quien este leyendo esto (que ya sabe quien es) ¬¬ que si no me deja un review le digo que no sigo la historia ¡AUNQUE ME MATE! <strong>(es que sabe Judo)

También es un fic que lo actualizo hoy porque miren lo que me puso la profesora de Lengua en las notas: "Debe mejorar la expresión escrita y la ortografía" y yo me quede ¡¿LA EXPRESION ESCRITA? Do you want to kill me? ¬¬# Si ella supiera… ya se que mi ortografía no es la mejor pero...¡¿LA EXPRESION ESCRITA? ¬¬ otra persona más a mi lista de personajes odiados en la historia, ahora esta debajo de Justin Bieber y arriba de la profesora de Reli...

**Con respecto a la persona que no me dejo Reviews en el anterior: Bueno, vale, lo continuare… pero ¡DEJAME REVIEW!**

**Y mira que te lo marco**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. tercera broma

**Bueno, este es mi último fic, mis padres no les gusta que siga escribiendo así que… ya no voy a continuar en fanfiction así que me despido.**

* * *

><p><strong>10 años después…<strong>

**Pov Kogure**

Hola, soy Kogure (de nuevo) ya se, ya se, esto se esta volviendo cancino… pero hoy termina, hoy es el día de la broma definitiva ¡MUAJAJAJA! Ya tengo todo planeado: Tsunami y Touko me ayudarán, y como es bien sabido Kido tiene sentimientos ocultos por ella desde hace años.

El gran estratega nunca ha conseguido nada con ella y se sintió muy mal cuando ella, la chica de sus sueños empezó a salir con Tsunami. Lo que él no sabe (ni nadie en el equipo) es que ambos cortaron hace mucho años… pero yo me he guardado y he estado planificando esta broma desde que me enteré de los oscuros sentimientos de nuestro estratega… la verdad… no fue tan bueno descubrirlo.

Todo comenzó el día de mi última broma hacía Kido

**Fin del POV Kogure**

**Flashbaaaaaack!**

-¡Lo conseguimos! ¡Le hemos gastado una broma a Kogure! –Endo celebraba por todo lo alto, mientras tanto nos iremos a los importantes del asunto, o sea, Kido.-

-Onii-chan… ¿Qué te pasa? –Haruna estaba muy preocupada por su hermano, después de haber gastado la broma Tsunami y Touko se habían declarado y le habían dicho a todos que estaban de novios, desde entonces Kido estaba deprimido y Haruna intentaba animarle-

-No te preocupes, Kido –Tachimukai que estaba saliendo con Haruna desde hace un mes le intentaba tranquilizar… aunque no de la mejor manera- Kogure ya no te hará más bromas

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ NIÑATO! –Kido con su humor de perros cogió la silla en la que se encontraba e intentaba tirársela a Tachimukai ¿He dicho que no le caía bien desde entonces?- ¡Aléjate de aquí!

-Tranquilo Tachi ya se le pasará, vete de aquí hasta ese momento- que nunca sucedió… pero no estamos para eso en este momento- Onii-chan ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-Es que bueno… -dirige una mirada a la recién formada pareja-

-¿Touko te gusta? –Haruna se emociona-

-¡NO! –Kido se sonroja- bueno… sí

Detrás de los arbustos se encontraba el pobre inválido de Kogure, espiando la conversación y planeando su broma maestra.

**Fin del Flashbaaaack!**

Tres meses después Tsunami y Touko cortaron debido a que no se veían mucho ya que Tsunami vivía en Okinawa y Touko en la ciudad Inazuma.

**POV Kogure**

¡Perfecto! Es como si todo el mundo se alineara solo por ayudarme en mi broma, el plan ya esta hecho, ya le he explicado a Touko y a Tsunami lo que tienen que hacer solo me falta… ¡ENCENDER LA CAMARA!

-lalalala~~ el mundo es hermoso~~ -estoy cantando de felicidad, es el momento.

El día de hoy es 28 de diciembre y Endo y Aki celebran su boda, habían decidido celebrarla junto a Goenji y Natsumi pero ellos se negaron a celebrarla ese día porque (aparte de que yo lo había propuesto) dijeron que necesitaban dinero para comprarse una casa así que la celebrarían el año que viene.

-¡ATENCION! –Tsunami se levanta tocando la copa de vino, aunque lo hace tan fuerte que la rompe- ups… perdón madre de Endo! –la madre de Endo solo le sonríe con dulzura, aunque creo que le esta insultando mentalmente, esa copa era de la colección de su tataratatara tataratatara tataratatara (…)tataratatarabuela- bien, chicos hoy que es un día tan importante vamos a anunciarles que ¡TOUKO Y YO NOS CASAMOS!

Muy bien. PERFECTO. Plan en marcha:

-Lo siento –Kido se levanta murmurando esas dos palabras, pobre.

No sientas lastima por él Kogure… ¡no las sientas! Eso arruinaría el plan

-Onii-chan –Haruna se levanta de su asiento y se va con Kido, mientras Tachimukai iba a levantarse pero se acordó de algo y decidió sentarse otra vez-

Me levanto, tengo que aclarar las cosas. Kido esta así por mí y ¡No puedo permitirlo!- La edad me esta asiendo daño…-murmuro con pesadez

Vale, me he pasado… mi gran broma arruinada… por ¡MI! No puedo creerme que este asiendo esto…

-¡¿K-ki-kido? –al llegar me encuentro con lo que menos me esperaba Touko y Kido… ¡¿besándose? El mundo se está por acabar…

-Oh! Hola Kogure, ¿te he dicho que estaba saliendo con Touko? –Kido me ve y sonríe, maléficamente… ¡mi plan no funcionó! ¡NI SIQUIERA ESTUBO EN MARCHA! Pero que decepción-

-¡NoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO! –me niego a creerlo, mi plan… ¡Mi hermoso plan! ¡Me vengare! Pero ya mañana…

Al día siguiente tendríamos, un partido fútbol gracias a Endo, con la escusa de que "partido de celebración" sería un equipo de Endo Vs equipo de Aki, los equipos los haríamos mañana

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Al día siguiente**

4-0

El equipo en el que se encontraba Kido (el de Aki) había ganado, yo fui elegido para el equipo de Endo y ¡Perdimos!

**Fin del POV Kogure**

-Kido…¡YO TE MALDIGOOOO! –Kogure se encontraba dando vueltas por el suelo como tal niño pequeño, en una habitacion oscura llena de muñecos vudú

-¿Nani?

-¿Ahora que le ocurre?

-Y yo que sé…-Kido se encogió de hombros y se fue

* * *

><p>Siempre quise poner esa frase en este fic…<p>

Y voy a explicar cual era la formación del equipo (por sí alguien quiere saberla)

**Equipo de Aki**

_Portera: Aki _

_Defensas: Toko, Fuyuka, Aoi_

_Medios: Kido, Haruna y Akane_

_Delanteras: Midori, Natsumi, Rika y Ulvida._

**Equipo de Endo**

_Portero: Endo_

_Defensas: Tenma, Kazemaru y Kogure_

_Medios: Hiroto, Fubuky, Shindou y Fudo_

_Delanteros: Hikaru, Tsurugi y Goenji_

**Lo pongo más que nada porque las hice un día en el cole y por ponerla, la puse… aunque ahora que voy a decir algo muy importante…**

**¡FELIZ DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES!**

**¬¬ ¿de verdad creyeron que yo abandonaría la pagina?**

**A mis padres no les gusta, aunque les gusta que escriba historias… ¿Quien les entiende? **

**Bueno, dejen reviews**

**Sayonara!**

**Adeu!**

**Au revoir!**

**Ciao!**

…**Y por cierto, va a haber una sorpresa dentro de poco...**

**Y a cierta persona, le digo por medio de mis indirectas… ¡YA NO ME PUEDES MATAR! :P**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
